


le Retour du Loup Blanc

by Mikan_Ichigo_Hime



Series: le Sorceleur de Cœur | Geralt [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Intercrural Sex, Maladroit mais de bonne volonté, Mention de malnutrition, One Night Stand, Scène de relation sexuelle explicite, Sensuality, Sexe en plein air, Two horny strangers, Vegetarians & Vegans, probably, that escalated quickly, Écriture inclusive
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikan_Ichigo_Hime/pseuds/Mikan_Ichigo_Hime
Summary: Cette année, l'hiver arrive plus tôt et sera plus rude que d'ordinaire, forçant Geralt à se dépêcher pour rejoindre la forteresse des sorceleureuses à Kaer Morhen. Presque arrivé, il va faire une étrange et étonnante rencontre au coin de son modeste campement. [Prends place dans une version alternative du "prix de la neutralité" du jeu the Witcher 1]
Relationships: Beann'shie & D'yaebl, Deidre Ademeyn/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Series: le Sorceleur de Cœur | Geralt [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140629





	le Retour du Loup Blanc

Vallée de Kaer Morhen, Automne 1232

Les anciens et les aînées de tous les villages qu’il avait visité étaient unanimes : cet hiver serait précoce et rude, avec d’importantes neiges à craindre. C’est pour cette raison que le sorceleur Geralt s’était hâté pour rejoindre Kaer Morhen, avant que le temps ne l’empêche de traverser les Montagnes bleues et se réfugier pour la mauvaise saison à la forteresse. Il y arriverait non sans encombre, car quelques jours plus tôt, il s’était fait attaqué à deux reprises par des bandits et bien qu’il en vint à bout, cela avait coûté la vie à sa jument grise, Ablette, le poussant à poursuivre à pied. Ce cheval ne lui avait rien coûté, il l’avait récupéré en remerciement pour avoir aidé des aubergistes se faisant braquer ; il ne savait quand il aurait à nouveau cette opportunité.

Maintenant, la nuit tombait, et bien que ses yeux de chat lui permettaient de voir le chemin dans la pénombre, il lui restait encore une bonne journée de marche, il n’avait plus de potions fortifiantes et il était trop fatigué pour aller plus avant. Il établit un campement de fortune à l’abri d’un décrochement montagneux, avec juste un feu contre lequel il se blottirait pour retrouver un peu ses forces.

Il fut sorti de sa méditation par le bruit des battements de cœur des deux bêtes qui tentaient de l’encercler. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il vit deux énormes loups noirs encadrer une jeune femme en train de le fixer en silence. Elle, il ne l’avait pas détecté. Qu’est-ce qu’elle était ?

Ses yeux clairs, acérés et cernés, ne le quittaient pas. Elle s’immobilisa à une distance raisonnable, les loups firent de même. Il prit le temps de la détailler avant d’agir. Son visage était émacié, ses pommettes étaient saillantes, ses joues creusées, même l’arête de son nez aquilin était incisive. Ses cheveux blonds comme la paille étaient coupés court, au niveau de la mâchoire, la rendant encore plus tranchante. Elle semblait avoir été gravement malade récemment, ou avoir été sous-alimentée, pendant longtemps. Elle portait une tunique molletonnée et une veste de cuir qui cachait son corps probablement peu épais. Ses mains tendineuses étaient visibles, et elle ne semblait pas sur le point de sortir une arme pour l’attaquer.

– Il est dangereux d’allumer un feu dans ces contrées hostiles.

Le menaçait-elle sur son propre territoire ? N’avait-elle pas vu ses pupilles jaunes, son médaillon à tête de loup pendu à son cou et les deux épées à ses côtés ? Elle ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il avait grandi et souffert durant tout son apprentissage sur ces terres, mais son appartenance à la guilde des sorceleureuses ne pouvaient être cachée. Geralt souffla :

– Je connais bien ces montagnes, crois-moi. Je te retourne l’avertissement.

Geralt lui fit signe de s’approcher du feu ; mais au lieu de s’asseoir en face de lui comme il s'y attendait, elle contourna le foyer. Sans le quitter des yeux, elle retira sa veste et ses gants pour les poser par terre et s’assit dessus, juste à côté de lui.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes encore dans le silence, à s’observer, se jauger. La jeune femme comprit rapidement que le sorceleur n’était pas quelqu’un de bavard. Elle rompit le silence en lui proposant des crosnes et des graines de courges qu’elle avait sur elle. Il était proche de la forteresse et n’avait pas prévu beaucoup de nourriture en plus. Il accepta, ajoutant à ce repas chiche, les pommes de terre qui lui restaient, et une pleine bouteille de vodka de mauvaise qualité.

Iels firent cuire les tubercules et griller les graines en discutant, du temps qui se dégradait, de la neige qui tomberait bientôt, et des dangers qui pouvaient se trouver dans ces montagnes. Rien d'important et de précis, aucun n'était prompt à répondre à d'éventuelles questions intrusives.

Les deux énormes bêtes s'étaient allongées de part et d'autre du feu, à bonne distance, mais suffisante pour attaquer Geralt s'il tentait quoi que ce soit. La menace était implicite. Les deux loups étaient identiques, le pelage épais et noir comme du charbon, et leurs yeux brillants et noirs comme la nuit.

– Ces loups, ils sont à toi ? Tenta Geralt.

– Non. Je les ai trouvés quand ils étaient des louveteaux et depuis ils veillent sur moi, mais je ne les y contrains pas.

– Les loups sont difficiles à apprivoiser, mais une fois leur cœur attendri, ils restent loyaux toute leur vie.

La jeune fille sourit et hocha positivement de la tête. Un silence confortable s'installa alors que les deux loups se levaient et disparaissaient dans la nuit.

– Me croirais-tu si je te disais que je suis princesse de Caingorn ?

– Pourquoi pas ?

Elle prit la dernière gorgée de la bouteille de vodka qu'iels partageaient et se tourna brusquement vers Geralt, planta ses yeux gris dans ses yeux dorés. Elle leva sa main, lentement, vers son visage, mais suspendit son geste, dans l'atteinte de son autorisation pour poursuivre.

Il acquiesça. Il voulait voir où cela mènerait.

_Début de la scène de relation sexuelle explicite >>>_

Elle posa sa main sur la joue du sorceleur, suivant la ligne de sa mâchoire, camouflée sous une barbe blanche et broussailleuse. Avec ses doigts glacés, elle caressa ses lèvres sèches malgré l'application qu'il avait mise pour s'hydrater*. Elle pressa l'entrée de sa bouche, qu'il accepta sans y réfléchir. Elle était audacieuse et il voulait satisfaire sa curiosité. Elle glissa deux doigts, toucha sa langue alourdie par l'alcool, passa sur ses canines acérées. Elle avait un goût de courges grillées, de sel et de terre cuite.

Il retira ses gants et porta une main nue au visage de l'inconnue, caressant sa bouche avec la pulpe de son pouce. Elle venait de l'humidifier avec sa langue et le brillant de sa salive lui avait donné envie de la toucher. Elle stoppa son exploration en ouvrant la bouche et en tirant à nouveau la langue. Il testait ses limites, mais elle n'en aurait probablement pas pour lui cette nuit. Il glissa son pouce entre ces lèvres, qu'elle suça sans pudeur. Il avait un goût de graisse végétale, de métal et de cendre.

Alors, iels s'embrassèrent.

Iels étaient attirés l'un vers l'autre, comme si une force magnétique était à l'œuvre.

Le baiser était doux, leurs caresses attentionnées.

Geralt avait vu sa nuque, ses épaules, ses poignets. Il avait eu un aperçu de l'état physique dans lequel son corps pouvait se trouver. Il avait peur de la prendre dans ses bras, par la taille. De retirer ces vêtements. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal ni la gêner. Et pourtant, alors même qu'il ne connaissait pas son nom, il avait envie d'elle. De l'avoir nue contre lui, de partager sa chaleur, de la couvrir de ses attentions.

Finalement, ne pouvant plus attendre qu'il fasse le premier pas, elle jeta ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa comme si elle était désespérée d'obtenir enfin ce contact physique. Geralt l'a laissa faire, évidemment, ne pouvant refuser tant d'enthousiasme, mais surtout heureux de la tournure des évènements.

Il la laissa le basculer en arrière, anticipant tout de même le choc de l'arrière de sa tête sur le sol dur. Mais elle ne lui suivit pas, et s'accroupit entre ces jambes. Elle laissa ses mains glisser sur sa veste, qu'elle dégrafa et ouvrit avant de soulever la chemise qui collait alors sa peau. Ce n'était pas encore l'hiver, mais il faisait froid, il avait marché pendant plusieurs jours et une sueur froide le recouvrait. Elle détacha sa ceinture, délassa ses brais et descendit son pantalon sur les cuisses, mais lui laissa tout de même son caleçon. Il souleva son bassin pour le lui permettre. Elle se pencha en avant, embrassant son ventre, ses muscles abdominaux contractés pour permettre à Geralt de voir ce qu'elle faisait. Se faisant, elle retira sa veste, puis de sa tunique. En dessous, elle avait une camisole de bonne facture, rehaussée de dentelles. Elle délassa son col, frissonna, et garda le vêtement. Dans sa position, Geralt pouvait voir le saillant de ses clavicules, mais aussi le maigre galbe de ses seins, dont les tétons durcis par le froid venaient narguer son entrejambe tendu à travers le tissu.

Toutefois, l'image ne plus pas totalement à Geralt, elle avait l'air trop petite, trop menue pour ce tenir ici, comme ça. Il l'a tira à lui pour l'embrasser, mais elle préféra s'allongea sur lui. Elle ne pesait rien. Ce n'est pas non plus ce qu'il voulait, alors il l'invita sans rudesse à glisser sur le côté. Il ne la voulait pas soumise, mais il ne lui faisait pas encore assez confiance pour la laisser le dominer alors que son pantalon était baissé sous ses fesses. Il prit avec douceur son visage dans ses mains, et l'embrassa, encore. Leur haleine était chargée d'alcool, iels n'avaient pas bu tant que ça, juste une bouteille*, mais là où son métabolisme de mutant faisant ralentir les premiers effets de l'ivresse, la faible constitution de la jeune femme les décuplait. Mais elle avait moins bu que lui, beaucoup moins, et c'est surtout la dernière gorgée qu'il sentait, car elle était en fait en pleine possession de ses moyens. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, suça et lécha la coupure qu'elle y avait faite. Geralt grogna. Pour apaiser leurs ardeurs grandissantes, il poussa sa langue dans sa bouche qu'elle accueillit avec un soupir encourageant.

Le feu qui crépitait à proximité n'était plus la seule source à leur fournir de la chaleur.

Elle se détourna de lui, mais non pas pour se soustraire à son étreinte comme le craint un instant Geralt, au contraire, car elle colla son dos à sa poitrine, ses fesses contre son bassin, leurs jambes s'emmêlant. Elle entreprit de légers mouvements de hanches plus que suggestifs pour l'encourager à poursuivre leurs activités et explorer leurs affinités. Il tendit son bras devant lui et le replia sur lui-même pour qu'elle puisse y poser sa tête et être plus confortable. Elle gloussa et accepta le geste attentionné. Alors qu'elle replaçait les mèches rebelles qui couvraient son visage, il plongea son nez dans ses cheveux et prit une grande inspiration. Étrangement, son odeur lui rappela celle de la maison, de Kaer Morhen. Sa main libre caressa son bras, descendit sur ses flans sans s'y attarder et accentua le rythme de leurs hanches. Il couvrir ses épaules découvertes de baisers, dévora sa nuque, lécha brièvement la peau derrière son oreille. Elle ne pouvait ignorer l'érection qui pressait contre ses fesses, et la lourdeur de leur respiration ne faisait que mutuellement les encourager dans leur entreprise. Il glissa son pouce dans le bord supérieur du pantalon de l'inconnue et tira dessus pour le descendre, son sous-vêtement suivant le même chemin. Elle se tortilla, et en profita pour tâtonner entre son dos et le ventre de Geralt pour le libérer de son caleçon. À son tour, il rit en cachant son visage au creux de son cou.

Dans un mouvement souple de bassin, il se glissa, littéralement, entre ses cuisses. Iels soupirèrent de concert. Leurs sexes étaient chauds et gonflés, son membre rigide frottait désespérément contre sa vulve humide. Il réaffirma sa prise sur les hanches de la jeune femme, ignorant les os saillants de son bassin qu'il sentait sous ses doigts, mais n'y appliquant pas trop de pression pour ne pas lui faire mal. La sueur qui perlait entre leurs deux corps rendait leur rapport plus glissant, mais aussi plus intense et plus désordonné. Son sexe en érection caressait farouchement ses lèvres, le hasard des vas-et-viens, le faisant s'y glisser, sans jamais la pénétrer. Il n'en ressentit pas le besoin et elle ne lui demanda pas. Iels gémissaient silencieusement, soupiraient, haletaient. Elle prit la décision de faire courir l'une de ses mains entre ses cuisses, se caressant, stimulant son clitoris, désordonnant ses lèvres et touchant occasionnellement le sexe de Geralt, le guidant contre elle, l'y gardant parfois plus de quelques secondes.

Il sentit le pouls de sa partenaire accélérer sous le plaisir de ses assauts ; le sien, bien que plus rapide qu'à l'accoutumée, il était toujours plus lent que celui d'un humain et elle ne le percevait probablement pas malgré leur proximité indéniable. Elle perdait pied d'une manière des plus délicieuse, et pour la garder encore un peu avec lui, dans cette réalité, sa main quitta sa hanche pour rejoindre sa gorge. Posée à plat, il avait pleinement conscience des battements effrénés de son cœur et de sa respiration saccadée. Il y appliqua une légère pression pour l'aider à maitriser son rythme et l'empêcher de se précipiter jusqu'à l'orgasme. Toutefois, le mouvement de leurs bassins en fut totalement désynchronisé ; pour le maintenir, il la poussa sans la brusqué contre le sol, la maintenant sous lui sans réellement y penser. Elle ne l'en blâma pas, car elle chercha à attraper sa hanche, sa cuisse, sa fesse, pour accompagner ses mouvements, l'encourager, le guider.

Ses gémissements se firent davantage vocaux, l'incitant à grogner sa propre satisfaction. Elle baissa sa tête et mordit la main de Geralt qui le caressait. Elle y planta franchement ces dents, mais il ne la blâmerait pas étant donné son pouvoir de guérison surhumain. Lui, par contre, se retint de lui rendre la pareille, car il l'en savait dépourvu, et il se contenta d'accélérer les mouvements de ses hanches, rencontrant volontairement les doigts de sa partenaire qui caressait son propre sexe. Il la sentit appliquer des mouvements circulaires, appuyés, effrénés, et, quelques instants plus tard, se raidir soudainement. Il poursuivit la cadence, continua à la caresser l'embrasser, jusqu'à ce qu'elle désert la prise de sa mâchoire sur sa main. Il glissa alors sa main entre les cuisses de la jeune femme, la couvrant de son bras, de sa main. Il était bien plus grand qu'elle, ce n'était pas difficile. Elle venait de jouir, mais ne stoppa pas immédiatement de se caresser et de se tortiller. Il pressa son sexe contre sa vulve, en pressant la base. Il allait lui aussi jouir, mais n'éjaculerait pas. Elle le sentit se tendre contre elle, hoqueter, puis soupirer de soulagement.

Leurs hanches cessèrent de se mouvoir activement, leurs gestes se firent plus lents, leurs caresses plus légères. Iels étaient essoufflés, leurs yeux étaient fermés et iels affichaient un sourire discret.

Sans prévenir, un frisson les parcouru, leur rappelant qu'iels se trouvaient à moitié nu, couvert de sueur, au milieu des bois, dans les montagnes, aux portes de l'hiver. Geralt soupira, demanda silencieusement à récupérer le bras qu'il avait placé sous la tête de sa partenaire, avant qu'il ne se trouve ankylosé. Il se décala légèrement, pour attraper un foulard à peu près propre qui se trouvait dans ses affaires. Il le plaça entre les mains de la jeune femme pour qu'elle puisse s'essuyer et se sécher sommairement. Il en profita pour remettre quelques bouts de bois dans le feu, l'attiser avec le signe Igni, avant de reprendre sa place initiale.

_< << Fin de la scène de relation sexuelle explicite_

Iels se rhabillèrent sommairement, Geralt tirant sa couverture élimée sur eux, et vérifiant du coin de l'œil que le feu n'avait pas besoin d'être alimenté immédiatement. Ce n'était pas le cas. Mais avant de s'endormir en entourant de ses bras le corps frêle de sa partenaire de la nuit, il remarqua que les deux ombres aux yeux brillants les avaient rejoints, les fixant silencieusement. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en inquiéter, mais il était épuisé, et demain, il ne manquerait pas d'en savoir plus.

**Author's Note:**

> * Je rappelle, à toute fin utile, que l'alcool déshydrate, hein. Si vous mourrez de soif, ça ne sert à rien. L'eau c'est bien :)  
> * Si, une bouteille de vodka bon marché pour deux c'est beaucoup, et c'est fort. Ne faîtes pas ça, hein.


End file.
